Is This A Second Chance?
by Mrs.Malfoy007
Summary: During the Final Battle Hermione goes back to the Marauders era. Yes,I know there are plenty of these, but can you please read? rating may change.H/R
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This is my first fanfic. So bare with me. Sorry for any errors.

_Hermione's POV_

I didn't know what was going on. All I heard was scream, yelling, and crying. But I did not stop, _I have to find him_, my thoughts whisper. The last time I saw Ron he was fighting off Death Eaters with Fred, _Is he okay...is he still-. "_Avada Kadavra!" a death eater shouts, aiming at me. I quickly put up a sheild and send a spell back.

Minutes later I see Lavender trying to fight off Fenrir, without thinking I help her, " Greyback! " I yell as loud as I can. He looks at me, his eyes shinning with a disturbing glint ,a silent spell hitting in the chest," If you want just anyone, come and get me!" He growls and starts to come after me.

I take off running, away from anyone he could hurt. _He can run forever, Hermione, you can't._ I stop, turn around and face my fate. I will die right here, right now. Running will just prolong it. He is now less than 200 feet away, coming closer by the second. I close my eyes and replay every happy memory in my mind. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Luna, Neville, the Twins, Fleur, Bill, Charlie, Hagrid, Remus, Tonks, hell even Percy. All flash across my eyes. Just as I open my eyes one last time, a bright light fills my sight and I am suddenly engulfed in darkness.

A/N: yes I know this is short, but honestly this is all I could come up with. R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for not updating, my computer just started working again.

Chapter 2- Remus's POV

_ "What in the bloody hell happened to her!?" Lilly whispered harshly. "How should I know, I found her like this at the edge of the Forbidden Forest," I hiss. _

_ "Then why didn't you take her to Madam Pomfrey then, Moony?" he looks at me, then at Padfoot," Or you, Padfoot?" We both scoff at him," Prongs, we did, Madam Pomfrey wasn't there. We aren't that careless," I say._

_ "Well she looks bad. So there for all of you," Lilly says," Will take her back down and see if she is there or we will go to Professor Dumbledore." James whines," Lilypad-" Oh Merlin," James stop calling me that!" _

_ "Come on, lets take her down," I say before any thing happens..._

_ A/N; This is a really, really short chapter. But I have writter's block. So if you can give me any ideas that would be great, or I may have to just discontinue this._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Everything, except plot, belongs to the author J.K.R. Sorry for any mistakes.

Professor McGonagall's POV

"Jelly Slugs," I say to the gargoyle. _Albus always picks the most unusual passwords, _I mused. The statue moved aside, revealing the stone staircase that lead to his office. I walk up the steps to the large circular room, that I've seen so many times.

At the oak desk my friend sat, seeming to be reading the Daily Prophet, " Albus," I say, making my presence known," Poppy needs to see you at the hospital wing."

He looks up, his silver glasses on the edge of his nose," Ahh, what for Minevra?" I shake my head, "I do not know, she stopped me in the hallway. I was unable to see the student, though I may add, she looked quite disturbed and worried."

He simply nodded and stood, his light blue robes shifting, but before we leave he asked me," Lemon drop?" I shake my head once again and we walk out...

"Thank goodness!" the mediwitch exclaimed, rushing towards us. "Poppy, how is the student?" A frown passes over her face," Honestly, I do not know. The extent of her injuries is so, for lack of better words, terrible, that I will not be able to see progress with her healing until she wakes."

"May we see the student?" he questions.

"Of course, Headmaster," Poppy leads us to one of the beds near her office. Hidden by a clean, white curtain. She drawls it back to reveal a girl.

"Dear Merlin," I breath, utterly suprised. There were long scratches and cuts along her body, blood stained clothes cling to her body. As I give her a once over I realize that I've never seen her in any of my classes, which-judging by her age at least seventeen- were mandatory for their N.E.W.T.

"Dumbledore, have you ever seen this child before?"

"No, I cannot say I have," he adresses Poppy," Who brought her in?"

She huffs, "Potter and the lot. Along with . I honestly thought it was one of their pranks gone wrong before I saw her." I purse my lips_ Intresting, they better not have had anything to do with this. Or by Merlin I'll-_

"Minevra," my eyes snap over to him," They are in Poppy's office. Go and talk to them."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm going to _try_ and update at least once or twice every two weeks. Anyways here is the next chapter.(I don't own anything other than plot)

Chapter 4-Remus's POV

"What do you think they are going to do about her?" James whispers, looking at Sirius. Padfoot shrugs, "Hell if I know. What do you think Moony?"

Everyone looks at me as I respond," Probably heal her first, when she wakes ask her some questions, after that I dunno. I guess it's up to Dumbledore," I lean back in the old wooden chair in Pomfrey's office. We talk for a few more minutes- about the up-coming game and such- when the door opens.

Standing there was Professor McGonagall, stern looking as always.

"Hello there Minni-" Sirius starts

"Did you have anything to do with injuring the girl?" she snaps, cutting him off.

"Of course not!" Lily says, actually suprised McGonagall thinks we've done something.

_It wouldn't be the first time, human._ My "other self" growls. I snort silently,_ Greaattt. Now you wanna talk about this then._ But he doesn't respond, I shake my head irritated.

'Something you want to share, ?" Minnie asks. I turn a bit red and shake my head once again, " No ma'am just thinking."

She raises an eyebrow," Well then, care to explain how you came across her?"

I cough," Eeerrrr, it's quite intresting story..."

Two and a half hours ago...

_ "JAMES! DON'T!" the three of us yell. But, alas, the warning was too late. Prongs threw the red and gold ball towards Snape, hitting him straight on the head. The snake jerks around and sneers at us, his eyes narrowed. He picks up said ball and chucks it all the way down to the edge of the forest. Turning away he stalks ( Who does that anymore anyways?) over to the rest of the Slytherins students. _

_ We all groan, that was the sixth time this week. "Great James," I grumble," Can't you ever learn?"_

_ "Well I'm sorry," he retorts," I didn't think Snivellus would throw it- or could throw that far." Sirius sighs, running his hand through his hair._

_ "Well one of us has to go get it. I'm not paying for another one."_

_ Silence settles around us as we wonder who will go and get it. Five minutes...ten minutes...oh bloody hell. "Me and Pads will go and get it."_

_ "Uh, we? I don't th-"_

_ I roll my eyes and grab his arm, pulling him behind me as we head down the hill from the pitch._

_Stopping at the edge, I let him go. We look around for a time, before we hear a loud crash. Both of our heads snap up, body tensing. Drawing out our wands we walk silently towards to where the sound came from. Entering a clearing about 15 meters in I start to smell blood. Human blood. Walking through the tall, soft grasses we see the outline of a person. When we reach it I smell the blood again, this time stronger. Crouching down I pull back the grass to reveal a girl-young woman. Yelling for Black, I check for a pulse. It's faint, but it'_s _there__. __Surpisingly, Moony growls; __Hurt,__he snarls, __she's hurt..._

Now...

"Then I levitated her to the common room. After we checked here of course. Pomfrey wasn't here at the time," I finish. McGonagall nods,"Well then, you all may go." As we get up out of the chairs, Peter finally says something.

"When w-will s-s-she wake?" Peter asks.

"We do not know." and with that she leaves.

"She'll be fine...she has to be," James says.


End file.
